Channel Awesome
Channel Awesome, originally known as That Guy with the Glasses, is a comedy website primarily featuring the work of Douglas "Doug" Darien Walker, a former freelance cartoonist who resides in Illinois. The website is primarily aimed at film aficionados and gamers as the majority of the videos posted on the website was reviews of movies or video games done in a humorous fashion. One tradition of the website is that most of the reviewers on the website portray themselves in-character as complete irrational fools. Walker himself became known in early 2007 with the series 5-Second Movies on YouTube and later The Nostalgia Critic, a highly-acclaimed internet series in which Walker plays an incredibly cynical character who reviews bad movies and TV shows from his childhood. The Muppets have been referenced many times in various series. Henson productions are sometimes reviewed as well. The Nostalgia Critic * In one of the very first Nostalgia Critic videos, a review of Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, the Nostalgia Critic mentions the Muppet Babies characters appearing in the special, "Because when I think drug abuse, (lips "oh yeah"), I think Muppet Babies." * In a review of all three live-action Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movies, the Critic points out the Creature Shop's involvement in the film, mentioning it's not worth thinking about how much the puppeteers squat. * At the end of his review of the Super Mario Bros. film, the Critic tries to explain the ending of the film as quickly as possible, mentioning that Mario and Luigi turn King Koopa "into a Muppet." * During a top 11 countdown of the "Catchiest Theme Songs," the Sesame Street Theme appears at #11. * While reviewing the Hanna-Barbera series Captain Planet, specifically an episode about gang violence, the Critic sarcastically tells the audience to change the channel to Sesame Street, saying that the writers of Captain Planet "don't know what they are doing." * At one point during the Critic's review of Masters of the Universe, he calls antagonist Skeletor's troops "Skeletor's Muppet demons." * The Critic reviewed Follow that Bird in a 2008 video and couldn't bring himself to make fun of it, having too many positive memories of Sesame Street. Chester A. Bum, a character also played by Walker from the series Bum Reviews, then takes over describing the plot of the film in his usual fast-paced style. * During a top 11 countdown of the "Saddest Nostalgic Moments," the "Saying Goodbye" sequence from The Muppets Take Manhattan appears at #11 and the "I'm So Blue" sequence from Follow that Bird appears at #10. * In a tribute to prolific movie poster designer Drew Struzan, the Critic comments on Struzan's collaborations with the Muppets, and comments that he was even able to make Follow That Bird look like "a freakin' epic." Although remenicent of Struzan's style, the Follow That Bird poster was actually painted by Steven Chorney. This mistake, among others, came in at #8 on the countdown video "Top 11 F*ck Ups". * During a countdown of the top 12 "Greatest Christmas Specials", "A Christmas Carol" makes the list and clips from A Muppet Christmas Carol are used as examples of the various variations of the story. * In response to a random musical sequence in the 1992 animated feature FernGully: The Last Rainforest, the Nostalgia Critic compares the sequence to, among other movies, "Chilly Down" from Labyrinth. * In his review of Garbage Pail Kids, he shows no interest in the scenes where the kids sit around and do nothing eventful, claiming he doesn't want to see a "high-school performance of 'I Can't Believe It's Not Muppets!'" He later calls them "puppets created by Jim Henson's mentally-retarded brother." * In his review of The Pagemaster, the Critic remarks, in the scene where Dr. Jekyll (voiced by Leonard Nimoy) turns into Mr. Hyde, that Mr. Hyde looks like "a radiocative ape/Muppet, for some reason." * At the beginning of his review of the TV series Full House, the Critic quickly touches upon the TGIF line-up Full House was a part of. A picture of Earl Sinclair is shown among pictures of Steve Urkel and the cast of Step by Step as the Critic talks. * In the review of Captain N, The Critic remarks that a CGI green character that appears in the opening sequence and remarks that it looks like the "CG version of Kermit the Frog and Max Headroom" and does an impression of him ("it's not easy being g-g-g-green!") * The Critic reviews We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story as a parody of Hunter S. Thompson, who was often referred to as a "gonzo journalist." Playing on this, his Thompson character introduces himself as the "father of Fozzie journalism." He says the same in the video Fear and Loathing in Shado Con, adding a "Wocka wocka." * In his review of The Next Karate Kid, the Critic keeps inserting Star Wars clips into his review and promises at one point he'll stop; however, at the very end, he shows one more of Yoda, giggling and remarking "I love that Muppet. Bye!" (adhering to the frequent misconception that Yoda is a Muppet). * In his review of Congo, the Critic jokes about how disturbing it seems that a gorilla named Amy keeps asking to be tickled, which leads to a joke involving a "Tickle Me Amy" doll which asks to be tickled but then makes increasingly more perverted requests, much to the Critic's disgust. * In his review of Conan the Destroyer, the scene where Conan encounters a magical gem is accompanied with the Critic's Arnold Schwarzenegger imitation: "My God! The Fabulous Baseball Diamond!" * At one point in his review of Lost in Space, the Critic calls Blawp (created by Jim Henson's Creature Shop) "a pile of Muppet feces." * For a Top 11 countdown of the "Greatest Villain Songs," "Shiver My Timbers" from Muppet Treasure Island appears at #10. * In his review for Chairman of the Board, the Critic refers to Carrot Top's character dressed in a chicken suit in one scene as "Big Bird's crack baby". * At the beginning of his Theodore Rex review, he talks like a producer trying to figure out a movie idea involving an "A- star and whatever's popular at the time". One of the ideas involves "Whoopi Goldberg and the dinosaurs from that TGIF sitcom", showing an image of Earl Sinclair. * During his review of Don Bluth's A Troll in Central Park, a list of reasons why Stanley the troll is a bad character briefly appears on-screen. Among the reasons listed is "He looks like a rejected Muppet." * In his review of Hook, The Critic points out a scene where Peter Banning/Peter Pan (Robin Williams) "stumbles upon an old cave from the past... or Fraggle Rock, I forget which..." * In his review of Mr. Nanny, at one point the Critic identifies the father (played by Austin Pendleton) as "Max from The Muppet Movie" before cutting to a quick clip from The Muppet Movie. At the end of the review, an on-screen note appears reading "Max did not appear in another Muppet movie". * In the review for Zeus and Roxanne, Doug makes a remark about the villain's lip movements in one scene, asking if he's turned into "Beaker from The Muppets". The clip is then repeated with Doug (offscreen) imitating Beaker. * In his review of Don Bluth's The Pebble and the Penguin, he brings up his opinion that the film's opening musical number "Now and Forever" sounds incredibly similar to "The First Time It Happens," followed by him alternating between clips from the two sequences, emphasizing the similarity. * In his NostalgiaWeen review of Ernest Scared Stupid, the Critic says he thinks the locale of Old Lady Hackmore (played by Eartha Kitt) is "the anus of the garbage monster from Fraggle Rock," referring to Marjory the Trash Heap. * In The Critic's review of the direct-to-video movie My Pet Monster, during a scene that introduces a trio of tribal statues resembling monsters, he notes that they look like "the ancient civilization of the Muppet tribe." * In his first installment of "Nostalgic Commercials!", one of the commercials that he riffs on is an ad for the Fraggle Rock Book Club. * In his Christmas video "A Nostalgia Critic Christmas!", The Critic briefly quits and has Ma-Ti from Captain Planet (played by Walker’s friend Bhargav Dronamraju) run the show. Ma-Ti is equipped with a Wembley Fraggle puppet, whom Bhargav refers to as Giggles. Walker brought the re-naming up in his commentary for the video, jesting that the name change was to avoid legal problems with Henson. * To start off "Sequel Month" (January 2011), the Critic reviewed The Neverending Story III. At one point, he becomes enraged that the filmmakers turned the Rock Biter into a sitcom family, comparing it to The Flintstones and Dinosaurs. In the commentary for the review, Walker acknowledges the Jim Henson Company's involvement with the movie; the Creature Shop supplied animatronic puppets of the fantasy characters (Falcor, the Rock Biter family, etc.) * In "The Top 11 Dumbest Spider-Man Moments", a clip of Nicky Holiday from "Hey a Movie!" is inserted during the subway scene. * In the review for The Lost World: Jurassic Park, a clip from The Great Muppet Caper with Peter Ustinov and Oscar is played when the two kids from the first movie make a small cameo. *In May 2011, the Critic reviewed the film Gordy, the adventure of a talking pig who searches for his kidnapped family and becomes a hero after rescuing a boy, whose grandfather decides to make the two the mascots for his company. In a scene, the boy's mother - also looking to be the spokesperson - complains to her sinister fiancee, "How can you even ask me to compete with a pig?" The Critic comments, "You know, unless you're in a Muppet movie, that line should never have any context anywhere." *In the Critic's review of The Blues Brothers: Jukebox Adventure SNES game on The Best of TGWTG Vol. 2 DVD, he says Elwood's battle cry sounds like Fozzie Bear "if he was trying to go all metal." * In his review of Little Nemo, he says that the goblin's song was originally envisioned as a sequence in Labyrinth, but they didn't include it because it was "too stupid to even think of". * In the website's third year anniversary special Suburban Knights, reviewer JewWario cosplayed as Jareth from Labyrinth, as he did in his review of the Labyrinth video game. In part two, a puppet called Cat becomes the subject of ridicule for the reviewers. The Critic quips "What are you gonna do, start The Muppet Show?" * In the Rad review, a scene from The Great Muppet Caper is used when a character slams his hand on the desk. * In his review of the 1998 movie The Avengers, the dinner scene with Neville and Dorcas from The Great Muppet Caper is used in comparison with the former film's polite English bantering. * In the Critic's review of Blair Witch 2: Book of Shadows, Stephen Barker Turner's high, weepy reading of a line is compared to Miss Piggy's voice. A brief clip of Miss Piggy (from her appearance on On Air with Ryan Seacrest) is matched with the line. * In his review of Felix the Cat: The Movie, the Critic calls the Professor's nephew Poindexter "Dr. Honeydew," and later he refers to audience members as "Fraggle Rock gremlins." * In a crossover review of the first Child's Play movie, Phelous comments at the point of a lightning strike in a toy store, guessing that it "struck the flammable Elmo part of the store." Later, the puppet-like movements of Chucky running out of the apartment is matched with an audio clip of Kermit announcing The Muppet Show. * In a crossover review of Star Trek 9: Insurrection with fellow reviewer "Linkara," The Critic mentions when the crew members start singing Gilbert and Sullivan's "A British Tar," that he's heard less singing on Sesame Street. * In the Alien Resurrection review, when the Newborn kills the queen, a sound clip of Baby Sinclair's catchphrase "Not the mama!" is used. * During the review of Signs, in the scene where Graham (Mel Gibson) sees a mysterious thin green leg in his cornrows, the Critic exclaims "Oh my god, he's being invaded by Kermit the Frog!" He then says doing a Kermit impression "I understand you haven't subscribed to The Muppet YouTube channel yet. Don't make me shove the Rainbow Connection up your ass. It's not easy being dead." * In a crossover review of Digimon: The Movie with JesuOtaku, the Critic called Kokomon (in Wendigomon form) a "Muppet Minstrel." * In the Critic's review of Super Babies: Baby Geniuses 2, he refers to a stage show seen at one point of the movie as "Kermit the Frog and the Jazz Singer." * In his crossover review of the 1978 movie The Wiz, the Critic notes that the song "He's the Wiz" sounds like it belongs on Sesame Street. A clip of the song is followed by the Critic and Todd in the Shadows singing "The People in Your Neighborhood." * In part 4 of the fourth year anniversary special To Boldly Flee, when Turl runs off to get to the Critic, Zod says "Come back here you Muppet!" * The Nostalgia Critic has reviewed several Creature Shop productions, including The Flintstones (1994), Jack Frost (1998), and Scooby-Doo (2002). * In the editorial "What the F*** was Up with Where the Wild Things Are?" the Critic analyzes the 2009 film adaptation. Chester A. Bum had previously reviewed the movie in a 2009 edition of Bum Reviews. * In a review of The Cat in the Hat movie, an animated Count von Count appears twice in the video, counting the number of times Dr. Seuss has rolled in his grave, followed by his distinctive laugh. A similar joke was used for one of the Critic's "eSults" videos. * In his review of the movie A.I. Artificial Intelligence, when the TMZ people were talking about Stanley Kubrick and Steven Spielberg being gay, the TMZ announcer says "Look Out Bert and Ernie!" *In his review of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, The Critic points out the character Lerigot's expressionless nature, calling him "the Daniel Craig of Muppet Ewoks." *In the Les Miserables 2012 ''review, Elisa Hansen is shown reading from a script that says, "But why would a vampire live on Sesame Street if Muppets have no blood..." Later on, a Kermit the Frog puppet asks Hansen and Paw (in the midst of a falling-in-love montage) if they are in love, and is annoyed when they don't answer him. *In a crossover review of ''Sharknado with Cinema Snob, he wonders why the sharks are so hungry and he compares their eating habits to Cookie Monster's. *In the Critic's review of the movie Devil, after the killer reveals he killed the cop's family, a clip of Miss Piggy saying "What an unbelievable coincidence!" from The Great Muppet Caper is used. *In the "Nostalgic Commercials" video, the Critic looks at [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdWxiUUK33k a Fraggle Rock book club PSA]. When the kid watching Fraggle Rock turns off the TV, saying, "I love Fraggle Rock!", the Critic deadpans, "Then why did you turn the TV off?" *In the "Dawn of the Commercials" video, while reviewing a live-action Count Chocula commercial, the Critic says that Count Chocula looks like "Robin Williams' face coming out of a Muppet's butt!" *In the Critic's review of The Wicker Man remake when Nicholas Cage's character begins to go into insanity the Critic says that the insanity continues by including The Great Gonzo being pulled over at gunpoint. Later in the review, he imitates Nicolas Cage in a bear suit saying, "Wocka wocka, whore." *In his review of Ghost Rider, the Critic comments on the devilish shadow of Peter Fonda's Mephistopheles character: "I couldn't help but notice your cartoonishly silly shadow; are you perchance a Muppet of sorts?" *In his review of Ghost Dad, the Critic says that Bill Cosby "manipulates bully like a possessed Muppet." *In his review of The Swan Princess in a parody of the McCartney trials Animal was asked if he was The Great Animal he responds to "Animal always great!" and then gets shot by an arrow *In his "What You Never Knew About..." on the first Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles film, he points out that Splinter is played by the same puppeteer who does Elmo. *In the Critic's review of The Lorax, he blames the movie's opening number for the fact that it made him sick of opening numbers like "Life's a Happy Song." *In his review of Jurassic Park III, the Critic makes a crack about a hallucination involving a talking dinosaur (that turns out to be another character from the movie) as "our first big scare, everybody: a prehistoric version of The Muppet Show." And later after the T-Rex in the movie gets killed a picture from an episode of Dinosaurs with Earl & Fran was seen as if they were the T-Rex's family *In his review of the movie Mamma Mia! ''after the out of nowhere musical number in the movie Dr. Teeth from the Robot Chicken sketch comments that it was terrible *In a crossover review of the first Smurfs movie with Black Nerd the Critic says the style of the movie is like having a holocaust movie that suddenly decided it needs Fraggles, and shows a fake poster for a movie called "Mokey's Choice". Later, following a climactic monologue between the two human leads in the film, Kermit's response to Peter Falk's story in ''The Great Muppet Caper is played: **KERMIT: "You know, it's amazing. You are 100% wrong. I mean nothing you've said has been right." *In his review of We Wish You a Turtle Christmas the Critic says the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costumes look like melting Kermit the Frog ice cream bars with bizarrely good dental work. *Several Muppet references pop up in the Critic's review of Labyrinth: **One of the Critic's "David Bowie D*ck Jokes" is, "Is that Gonzo's nose in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?" **In a separate scene, an editor, played by Malcolm Ray, objects to the Dancing Fire Goblin scene as unnecessary, and wants to cut it out of the film, but Jim Henson (played by Doug Walker) insists that it remain, because they worked so hard on that scene. Kermit finally persuades Malcolm to retain that scene, after which they sing the Sesame Street version of The Alphabet Song, complete with Malcolm abruptly shouting, "Cookie Monster!" instead of a letter. **The review begins with a commercial advertising '80s movies, showing the poster and stills from The Witches (which was released in 1990) among other movies (including Labyrinth). **The Critic thinks that "Magic Dance" sounds like a Muppet Show musical number from when Bowie was guest star. **When Sarah decides to help a creature being tortured, the Critic says she does so even though "she feels shouldn't get involved with Muppet politics." Ask ThatGuyWithTheGlasses * In the first episode, a viewer asks how to remove a Fraggle colony from beneath their garden. ThatGuy suggests taking a "Doover" and impale it on a pike with the message "Fraggles Forever" and place it between the Fraggle and Doover colonies, resulting in a war between them that the Doovers would win (as they have weapons of mass destruction). He then suggests killing the Doovers afterwards, with their small size making it easy to do. * A viewer writes in mentioning that his little brother is scared of clowns and Big Bird and wants to know how he can conquer this fear. Chester A. Bum, the video's replacement host after AskThatGuy died via heart attack, mentions being afraid to clowns and Big Bird as well. * In Episode 35, when faced with the question, "I am afraid of my mother. What should I do?", ThatGuy suggests an immaculate conception, like "That fellow from years back, what was his name?...um...Fozzie. Fozzie Bear. He had an immaculate conception, and so didn't have any mother to deal with. Now, I know what you're thinking: wasn't there an episode somewhere where Fozzie had to deal with his mother? (Beat) ''Stop ruining my joke. It's funny." * A viewer asks ThatGuy "[[Sesame Street Theme|Can you tell me how to get to ''Sesame Street?]]" ThatGuy responds with simply using MapQuest. * In Episode 40, a viewer questions who the heck is in Big Bird's suit on Sesame Street. ThatGuy states that Big Bird isn't a puppet, but the people are. Elmo and Oscar the Grouch are also mentioned. * In Episode 49, ThatGuy is asked how Miss Piggy and Kermit make love. When ThatGuy attempts to demonstrate, it cuts to a picture of some puppies with the subtitle, "Too Graphic To Show". Later on, remarking on trash can sex in response to a question (it makes about as much sense in context), he adds, "How do you think Oscar the Grouch was conceived? * In Episode 56, AskThatGuy mentions that he gets his facts on animals from Paranormal Activity 2 and The Muppet Show. * In Episode 66, AskThatGuy emphasizes that he will not stop making gay He-Man jokes until either "He-Man confesses himself or Bert and Ernie finally get married." * In Episode 68, a viewer asks "Why are there so many songs about rainbows?" ThatGuy replies that Dorothy from The Wizard of Oz and Kermit the Frog "are looking to kill us all," adding that the Muppets are "actually flying monkey people." Other * In late 2008, Walker appeared in a commercial for a PBS documentary on comedians in Washington, D.C.. Walker filmed a documentary while he was in the city. Upon arriving at PBS' Washington headquarters, he sarcastically points out Big Bird's dressing room, saying that the PBS employees say he's hard to work with. *"The Nostalgia Chick" reviewed Labyrinth in March 2009. * A regular series of the site is "Theme Lyrics", where Doug takes TV show theme songs with no lyrics and adds his own. In September 2009, the Dinosaurs theme was added lyrics. * "ThatJewishGuy", debuted in September 2009 with a review of the Shalom Sesame shows. * On a TGWTG-sponsored podcast, The L and Zee Show, Martin P. Robinson was interviewed on episode 8 of the podcast series. * In "ThatJewishGuy"'s Top 8 List of the Best Hanukkah songs, the Shalom Sesame version of "Eight Beautiful Notes" is used as countdown music. Other clips from the "Chanukah" episode of Shalom Sesame appear. * When Walker went on a trip to Austria, he began his video diaries with an extensive rant on the low quality of the Vienna hotel he stayed in. In the mist of his rant, he cuts back and forth to clips from the Happiness Hotel sequence from The Great Muppet Caper and his complaining. * "ThatJewishGuy" re-caped the "Chanukah" episode of Shalom Sesame in December 2010. * In April 2011, "ThatJewishGuy"'s Passover video features scenes from the "Passover" episode of Shalom Sesame, as well as a clip from Rechov Sumsum where Moishe Oofnik gets drunk at a Passover ceder. * In Todd in the Shadows's video about "The Top 10 Worst Songs of 1987," he says he assumes Gregory Abbott was popular but doesn't know for sure because "All the music I knew came from Sesame Street." * In Todd in the Shadows' review of Chris Brown's "Turn Up the Music," he can't say that he'd boycott every artist for being a jerk, and mentions that "You would not know the horrible things this man of Chuck Berry or this man of John Lennon or this man of Bing Crosby or this man of Kermit the Frog has done. And trust me, you would never hear 'Rainbow Connection' the same way again." *Paw Dugan reviewed The Muppet Movie as an episode of "Music Movies" in May 2011. * In July 2011, contributors "The Nostalgia Chick", "Todd in the Shadows" and "Obscurus Lupa" reviewed the musical, Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark. At the end of the video, a clip of Sesame Street's parody ("SpiderMonster") is used. It is introduced by a screen of text reading "And now a parody from the forefront of biting satire...Sesame Street". * In Todd in the Shadows' review of LMFAO's "Party Rock Anthem," he claims the chorus could be sung by "Beaker from the Muppets," leading into him showing a clip of Beaker singing the chorus of the song (actually a clip from The Muppet Show ''dubbed over by The Nostalgia Chick doing a Beaker impression) *In a review of ''Warrior Comic #4 by "Spoony" and "Linkara", a cover comparison is made with it's previous issues, with "Linkara" singing a brief refrain of "One of These Things." *For Bum Reviews, Doug Walker reviewed The Muppets on November 28, 2011, as Chester A. Bum and as himself. In the latter video, Walker also briefly talks about the previous Muppet movies, citing The Great Muppet Caper as his favorite. Chester A. Bum later reviewed Muppets Most Wanted in March 2014. *In December 2011, Obscurus Lupa reviewed Christmas Eve on Sesame Street. Cookie Monster's dramatic music sting was used twice in her next review, Pee Wee Herman's Playhouse Christmas Special. The next December, Lupa reviewed A Special Sesame Street Christmas. *Reviewer Dena Natali listed her Top 10 Scariest Moments on Sesame Street in a January 2012 video. *In Obscurus Lupa's review of the 1990 movie Tremors the puppet-like movements of the Graboids' snake tongues are mixed with music from the Muppet Show theme song *In a 2012 video Paw had reviewed the movie The Muppets Take Mannhattan for Music Movies. He also reviewed The Muppet Movie and The Muppet Christmas Carol (the latter review is later referenced in the Nostalgia Critic's "Les Miserables" review; when Linkara sings a spoof of "I Dreamed a Dream" entitled "I Dreamed I'd Be in This Review", the follow up line is, "I wasn't in Paw's Muppet Scrooge one.") *In the Music Movies of Disney's The Princess and the Frog, while Paw talks about zydeco music, he shows clips from "It's Zydeco". *In the Music Movies of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, while discussing George Burns, he shows clips from his Muppet Show appearance. *The Blockbuster Buster's review of The Cat in the Hat movie uses the second theme song from The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss as the end credits music. He later used the show's first theme song as the end credits music for his review of The Lorax. *In the Blockbuster Buster's review of Cars 2, ERod plays a clip from the Dinosaurs episode "Georgie Must Die" after mentioning the Teletubbies and Barney. *In the Blockbuster Buster's review of The Smurfs movie, a clip of Jack Black screaming "You're ruining one of the greatest songs of all time!" from The Muppets is used in response to the Smurfs singing. He would use this clip again in his review of Planes. *A Maven's Vampire Review special on Count Chocula features the Nostalgia Critic, who at one point theorizes that the Count from Sesame Street inspired the cereal. Maven corrects him, mentioning that the Count debuted in 1972, a year after Count Chocula was introduced. She then considers that maybe the Count was inspired by the cereal, but the Critic points out that he was inspired by counting. At the end of the video, the Critic, who's turned into a puppet, does a Kermit impression. *In Todd in the Shadows' countdown of "The Top 10 Best Songs of 2011", while discussing the #1 pick (Cee Lo Green's "F--- You"), he shows clips from his Grammy appearance, mentioning how he performed it "with Muppets" (actually puppets from the Jim Henson Company) and later shows clips from the song's usage in The Muppets. *In a Todd in the Shadows review of Burlesque, Todd is unconvinced with Christina Aguilera playing the innocent, struggling lead character; at one point arguing that she always possessed the "wholesome, guiles, naiveté of Miss Piggy." A brief Muppet Show clip (from episode 407) of Piggy uttering "Moi" is used. *In the Blockbuster Buster's review of Shrek 2, after expressing disbelief at Donkey being in a relationship with Dragon, ERod admits, "I guess if a frog and a pig can get married, anything's possible," and then plays a clip from The Muppets Take Manhattan. *In the Blockbuster Buster's review of Underdog, ERod plays a clip from the Dinosaurs episode "Swamp Music" in response to the film's depiction of the titular character. *In the Blockbuster Buster's "Top 10 Cartoons That Should NEVER Be Movies" video, Muppet Babies was listed in the #7 spot. When ERod discusses it, he also uses clips from the trailers for The Muppets and Muppets Most Wanted. *In Todd in the Shadows' review of "Pompeii" by Bastille, he suggests that if the Muppets still had a show (the Muppet Show theme briefly starts playing at this point), Bastille would make perfect musical guests. Todd goes on to describe a Muppet version of "Pompeii," illustrated with clips from Muppet Treasure Island and the "Keep Fishin'" music video. *Todd in the Shadows' review of "Float On" by the Floaters shows excerpts from parodies of the song, including "Gimme Five" from Sesame Street. Todd adds "Oh. The only thing missing is Mr. Hooper." *In Todd in the Shadows' review of "Fancy", his first mention of "Iggy Azalea" cues images of other "Iggys"; Iggy Pop, Iggy Koopa, and Miss Piggy - to which he replies "okay, you're getting it wrong on purpose now." * One episode of Maven's "Vampire Reviews" focused on The Count. *In the end credits of Linkara's review of Superman's Christmas Adventure, he has text saying that "it occurs to me that Dr. Grouch could also be related to Oscar the Grouch... though not nearly as cool or entertaining." *For Disneycember of 2014, Doug Waker reviewed The Muppet Christmas Carol. *In the Blockbuster Buster's review of the Land of the Lost movie, a clip of the ending to the Dinosaurs episode "A New Leaf" is shown in response to the movie's characters having taken drugs. *Linkara's reviews of Zombies Christmas Carol #4-5 has "Thankful Heart" from The Muppet Christmas Carol playing over its title card. *In the That Guy Riffs video about the old public domain Superman cartoons (released only on DVD), as Superman invades the mad scientist's lair and destroys his death ray machine, Walker says, in imitation of the scientist, who proves no match for Superman, "I never had this problem with Super Grover!" External links *ChannelAwesome.com Category:Internet Mentions